DC's Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: Fifteen year old science nerd Peter Parker gets bitten while on a field trip to Octavius Labs. After the death of his uncle, he learns how to use his powers as Spider-Man in the DC Universe. While the cousin of Superman starts her Hero career as well. Spider-Man X Supergirl.
1. Prologue

**Superhero, that's a word that we use for extraordinary people who use their talents to help make the better place. The origins of our Superheroes can be traced back to the 1940s with the emergence of Mystery Men. People with talents or normal people who decide to go masked in order to fight criminal element or to help out the war effort.**

 _Commander Steel a man in body armor and helmet patterned after the US flag leads his Justice Society against armed Nazi spies. The Society included:_

 _Doctor Fate a floating mystical man in a golden full face helmet, a long flowing golden cape and dark blue clothes underneath his cape._

 _Sandman a man in a business suit, jacket, hat and a gas mask._

 _Starman a man in a red costume with a yellow star, a golden staff allowing him to fly, a red mask with a hole for his entire face, green trunks over his red suit and green boots._

 _Johnny Thunder a floating blonde haired man in a green suit that looked like he was nervous._

 **However after the War the Mystery Men slowly died out when they hung up their masks and retired. Especially when the McCarthy Hearing started and they were targeted. Most ended up going into normal lives with futures ahead of them.**

 _Senator Tex Thompson a man in a business suit puts up his hand as he is being sworn in as President of the United States._

 **However the start of the reemergence of superheroes started in Gotham City when a masked vigilante decided to strike out against criminals and corrupt businessmen that plagued the city.**

 _Several mob bosses as well as Police Commissioner Gilligan Loeb are having dinner as the lights go out. They are then faced with a candle holding figure on their table dressed in a black cape and cowl that were patterned after a bat._

 **Five years after the Bat, came the people of Earth became aware that they were not alone in the universe. On the day when the people of Earth could now beleive that a man can fly.**

 _A falling malfunctioned plane was heading down, the screaming civilians then felt the plane being leveled as it was caught by a flying man in a blue suit, red cape, a red S shield on his suit, red trunks, yellow belt and red boots._

 **Then more people with extraordinary powers came forward, now going by Superheroes after the godlike Superman that started their reemergence. Including a certain Mystery Man from the War, or rather a Mystery Woman.**

 _Several armed terrorists had taken a building hostage. Then they are faced by a large muscular Amazon like woman in a red and golden sleeveless swimsuit like armor, dark blue battle skirt with silver stars on it, golden headband with a red star on it, silver bracelets and red boots. The terrorists then opened fire on the woman as she effortlessly deflected them with her bracelets. Soon the terrorists ran out of bullets and then the wonder woman took care of them._

 **Then came that day when an alien invasion brought the 7 greatest heroes of Earth for the very first time.**

 _Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman are joined by the Flash a man in a red and yellow suit with a red mask with holes of his mouth and eyes, the green Lantern a man in a black and mostly dark green suit and dark green eye mask using the ring on his finger to fly and create constructs, the Martian Manhunter a green humanoid alien with a dark blue collared cape and Aquaman a muscular blonde haired man in an orange and green chainmail armor. They are facing a giant alien resembling a starfish._

 **Now please join me as we explore the complete history of these heroes from the Mystery Men of the War to the assembling of the Justice League...**

In his room in his family's apartment in Queens New York, 15 year old brown haired glasses wearing Peter Parker put down his signed book Justice League: Gods Among Men on his bed. On his bedrooms walls featured posters of the Justice League as well as newspaper articles featuring scientists such as Doctor Silas Stone, Doctor Otto Octavius and Professor Emil Hamilton.

He then looked at his clocked and thought to himself " _I still have some more time before school, one more test of my little invention..._ " Peter thought as he got out from his desk two mechanical wrist devices he made out of spare parts. He then inserted several small cartridges into it.

He then pressed down on the device with his fingers while aiming at the wall and both devices fired out a web like substance which stuck to the wall. Satisfied he then cleaned up the substance he had created the formula for while thinking to himself " _I bet the Police or something would pay top dollar for this. Being able to web up criminals like this. I have to apply for a patent when I am old enough!_ " Peter thought as he then put his book as well as his notebook into his backpack.

He then went to the main living room of the apartment where his grey haired Uncle Ben and graying Aunt May Durand were having their breakfast. They had been his godparents and best friends of his parents before they passed away when he was a toddler. They had been basically been his parents since.

"Ready for the field trip to Dr Octavius' lab today Peter? I bet if you impress him enough you might be in line for an internship." May told Peter while Ben laughed.

"Are you kidding May? Once he sees how smart Peter is, he will be begging the principal to let him take care of Peter's education." Ben laughed as Peter and May joined in. He had his breakfast and said goodbye to them as he then went down the stairs and out the entrance to start walking to school.

However he barely got to the pavement as he then heard the loudspeaker of a police car shout " **Peter Parker! I see you, put your hands up. Just kidding, today is your lucky day for you get to carpool to school in a real life police vehicle!** " Peter turned and saw a bald African American police officer with glasses smiling as he was standing by the open door of his police car.

Peter looked and saw the looks that people passing by were giving them. Peter then said hello to the police officer Jefferson Morales as he was getting into the police car.

"Come on Jeffy, why do you have to embarrass Peter like that?" shouted Ben from the open window of the apartment looking quite annoyed. Jefferson then waved to him and May who was looking out the window as Peter got in teh back of the police car.

Sitting next to him was a mortified looking black haired African American boy with black hair, a red and black hooded jumper and jeans. "Peter, I am so sorry about this! I tried to talk dad out of doing this but he wouldn't listen!" apologized the boy.

"Its fine Miles, it must be so awesome having a cop for a dad!" Peter told the boy who was his best friend Miles Morales. Miles gave him a look which asked if he was serious but Peter shrugged.

"So Pete, we get to go to the lab owned by one of your science heroes. Isn't that awesome?" Miles asked and Peter smirked back at him in response.

"The man wrote his first thesis when he was my age, I hope to show him the notebook i have. Of course with Gwen being there, I hope she won't be turned off if she sees me being all science nerdy..." Peter whispered to Miles who nodded. Gwen was a girl in the year above their own who Peter had been crushing on for quite a while.

"Gwen? Gwen Stacy? George's girl?" spoke up Jefferson who caught wind of their whispered conversation. They remembered hearing "You know you're a good kid Peter, if you want i can speak to George about setting up a date or something..." Jefferson asked them and Peter looked embarrassed as Miles ranted about him listening to their private conversation.

*PB*

Gwen Stacy a sixteen year old blonde haired girl in a black hair band, white shirt sleeved shirt and blue jeans was feeling embarrassed due to having the same fate of being carpooled by her father. Captain George Stacy was a good dad to her and had been adopted by him and his wife when she was 8.

When they got to Midtown High she stepped out only to spot another police car and out coming Peter and Miles. Jefferson came out and then spotted George and then walked over to them. Jefferson and George then shared some sort of handshake as Gwen walked while putting her head down in embarrassment.

She then walked over to an equally embarrassed Miles and Peter and tapped their shoulder gently as they jumped when they noticed her. "Cop dads huh?" Gwen asked smiling noticing how cute Peter looked. Miles shared a nod as they went up.

Then Peter felt getting hit by a football being thrown. They then looked and glared at a bunch of jerks being led by Eugene 'Flash' Thompson a large blonde haired sixteen year old boy who was a quarterback and captain of the football team the Midtown Panthers.

"Look at puny Parker, guess he will be right at home in that stupid lab!" Flash told his friends as they shared a laugh. Gwen helped Peter up and checked to see if he was okay. Flash then went inside with his friends as Peter walked up with Miles.

Gwen hated being in the same class as that arrogant standoffish jerk. Gwen angrily took the football and squeezed it hard making it burst. She then tossed the football into the trashcan while walking up the stairs leading to the entrance.

 **Yes this is my latest attempt to write a story of Spidey existing in the DC Universe. I want to also put a fresh spin on the origin we all know so well. As well as using ideas I was inspired by the Spider-Man PS4 game which story mode I completed on Thursday.**

 **I said it before but Jefferson in Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse will be the best dad cop in all of fiction. I wanted to make some cop dad jokes in this story as well.**


	2. Field Trip Gone Wrong

Octavius Labs, the lab building owned and run by Doctor Otto Octavius an award winning inventor and researcher. The man had brown hair, goggles, a dark green bodysuit and a labcoat. Sitted down at the desk he was about to go up when he got a phone call and answered it after checking the caller ID.

"I must tell you now Mr Wayne that this is not exactly the best day to get this call. I need to prepare for a visiting group from Midtown High. I want to make sure all the exhibits I have set up for them are ready before they arrive." Otto told multi billionaire from Gotham, Bruce Wayne.

" _I understand that Otto, I just wanted to check with something. So you are sending back the OZ tested arachnids?_ " questioned Bruce Wayne on the other end. Otto sighed at the question, what a waste that his testing of the OZ Serum on insects did not wield better results than what he was looking for.

"Yes, I promised that I would send you them if I could not get any results. They will be packed up and ready for transport today. Such a waste..." Otto muttered as he then hung up the phone. Wayne Enterprises had been giving his lab a huge grant to test his old OZ Serum on insects, arachnids and animals to see if they can show any results that could lead to medical breakthroughs.

He then got up to check on the exhibits. He sighed thinking of the lack success that his serum had given him; if he had a breakthrough then he might not have to rely so much on grants, deals and donations. Perhaps gifting young minds with his great knowledge could lighten up his mood.

*PB*

Later the students of Peter's year and the one above it were lining up in front of the school buses; Peter was with Mile sand he could hardly contain his excitement. Then Flash came forward with his friend Carl King a large bald headed boy who was also on the Football team.

"Morales, I saw your cop daddy dropped you and Puny Parker off. I bet being grounded is being put in a cell. Since Parker can't handle catching a ball, I bet he wouldn't last one day in a prison cell!" laughed Flash as Carl and his other friends joined in. Peter and Miles glared at him; they usually end up wishing they could fight back more at Flash's taunting and bullying.

"That's enough Mr Thompson!" snapped a voice and then came a brown haired man in glasses and a business suit, Mr Harrington the teacher that would be chaperoning the field trip. He glared down at the two teenagers who then quieted down. "I understand that Principal Anderson already has to deal with plenty of reports on your behavior. She has told me to warn you that you two must be on your best behavior or else there will be big trouble. I hope that warning is enough for you two to play ball." Warned Mr Harrington and they gave a nod.

As soon as Mr Harrington left Carl whispered to Flash "You know they are bluffing as usual. No way are they going to get us into trouble, especially with the finals in two weeks." Flash gave a smirk in response, even when they got detention the two of them never thought that they would ever get into serious trouble with them being big stars on the Midtown Panthers.

They got on the bus and sat down with Peter and Miles sitting next to eachother. Peter then opened his backpack to show off his notebook to Miles. There was his drawing of the latest formula for his web like substance. "Think of police officers managing to catch criminals with this. They might not have to use tasers." Peter told Miles as he was looking at the notebook. He was not as into science as Peter was but he still found it neat.

"I don't know Peter; I think my dad would miss his taser too much." Miles replied and he shared a laugh with Peter.

"Mine too." Said a voice and Peter and Miles froze when they recognized the voice. They looked up and saw that Gwen was sitting in the seat in front of them along with a girl with glasses and her hair dyed purple, her best friend Dolly Granger. "Miles, your dad is pals with mine. And Peter Parker right?" Gwen asked and Miles began nudging Peter to speak to Gwen. He was hesitant to speak even as Miles kept nudging him. Gwen began giggling a bit like this.

Dolly then noticed that Peter's backpack on his knee was open enough that she could see his copy of Justice League: Gods Among Us in it. "So you like them superheroes?" Dolly asked pointing to the book in Peter's backpack.

Peter paused as he took it out and decided to show them, he then opened it up to show it was autographed on the first age. "When I was 10, my Uncle Ben took me to this book signing the author David Graves had at a bookstore in Manhattan. He told the crowd that he could see a superhero in all of us." Peter told them and Dolly seemed fascinated. Gwen was listening but as Peter closed the book again.

Gwen gave a quick glance to the part of the cover that had Superman on it.

Soon they reached the building of Octavius Labs, Peter could not help but hold his glee when he got out of the door and was staring right up at them. Mr Harrington began leading them to the door. After they were let in Mr Harrington went to tell the woman at the desk that they were the group from Midtown High. The woman made a call and told them to wait.

Soon enough, walking into the hall was a large bulky robot colored dark green, "OMG Miles, that's the Living Brain! Doctor Octavius had been developing it to be able to solve multiple mathematical equations that would be given to him." Peter told Miles with glee and Miles could not help but think that it was cool.

" **Greetings students of Midtown High, I am the Living Brain not to be confused with any B-Movie and despite my name I am not an actual brain!** " greeted the robot waving his robotic arm to the students who were mostly weirded out by the presence of the robot.

" **Hmm, Doctor Octavius thought you would find that joke funnier than you did.** " The living Brain stated and there were quite some laughs at this. " **Anyway, Doctor Octavius and his staff have set up exhibits for you to view and enjoy. I please must ask you all to stick to the group as there are a lot of classified and restricted areas in the lab.** " The Living Brain told them and motioned for them to follow him.

" _A robotic guide? I kind of feel at home here._ " Gwen thought smiling as she was walking with the group.

The Living Brain took them to several rooms showing off several inventions and equations that had been set up. Peter began telling Miles what he knew of them and Gwen listened in along with Dolly. There were some snide remarks and sniggering form Flash and Carl but they had tried to ignore them.

"Pretty cute for a nerd, isn't he G?" Dolly asked Gwen as she just stayed silent. Finally they came to the final room and then came out Doctor Otto Octavius. Peter was having the biggest smile to be seeing one of his science idols with his own eyes.

"Mr Octavius." Mr Harrington told Otto shaking his head.

"Doctor Octavius, I spent years earning my Doctorate and I expect it to be used." Otto clarified to him and Mr Harrington gave him an apologetic nod. Otto smiled as he faced the students and stated "now to see all of your young minds and I hope you have been having a wonderful time learning and expanding your brains. Does anyone have any questions?"

Otto then pointed to one of the students with his hands up who asked "are you involved in the Superman Theory?" Otto frowned at this as there were mutterings about it. Someone had proposed a year ago that since most of the Metahumans (people with powers) came from America then all the Superheroes were really government agents staging shows to show American dominance.

"Sorry, I don't believe in propaganda such as that. Does anyone have any questions not relating to conspiracy theories?" Otto asked gritting his teeth. Then came the next set of questions:

"Has anyone gotten powers here?"

"How many weapons have you made?"

"has anyone gotten killed here?"

"Students, this is a building of science! We research medical breakthroughs as well as devices to help humanity; we don't build weapons or super powers here! I will take one more question but please be careful with your question as I may end up ignoring it!" warned Otto gritting his teeth looking like he was about to snap.

Otto then pointed to Peter who was excited to be picked. "My Name is Peter Parker and let me just say that I am a huge fan Doctor Octavius! I hope to be a big scientist like you when I'm older!" Peter told Otto who was rolling his eye wondering if he was being sincere. Flash and Carl were coughing about him being a nerd.

"Anyway, I read in your autobiography that your favorite piece of art since childhood was Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man and you have been hoping to create a device inspired by it. Any progress?" peter asked as Otto blinked.

"I am afraid that at the moment I have not been able to but I hope one day that I can come up with a way to use Da Vinci's masterpiece as technology." Otto replied with a small smile and Peter felt giddy at getting his question answered by Otto.

Soon it was time for them to be heading back and Otto decided to personally escort them back to the bus. Soon they were passing by a flight of stairs and Carl and Flash whispered to eachother as they decided to push at Peter as he was passing by.

Mr Harrington spotted this and yelled at them both but then everyone saw that Peter lost his footing and balance as he fell down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was the cages cages filled with the OZ tested arachnids. Peter ended up falling into them knocking them out.

Miles was yelling at his best friend asking if he was okay and about to run down as well as Gwen and several other students but Otto stopped them. He walked down himself and saw several employees trying to help him up. He grew concerned as he saw that one of the spiders escaped from its cage and bitten Peter on the neck.

The spider was put back in its cage and Otto saw Peter's eyes were closed as the employees were checking his pulse. "We think he might be going into a coma or something Doctor Octavius!" told one the employees worriedly as Otto's eyes widened and there were mutterings from the students. Otto then began yelling at his staff to have an ambulance called at once.

Mr Harrington faced the nervous looking Flash and Carl and told them sternly "you both are in so much trouble now!"


	3. Discovering Powers

Soon enough Flash Thompson and Carl King were back at Midtown High seated in the principal's office. They were sitting down quietly as their parents were standing furious at the back of them. Principal Anderson was seated at her desk, a short black haired glasses wearing African woman in a grey business jacket and purple skirt. She was just as furious as the parents were.

"You two were supposed to be representing the school on this field trip to a lab run by a respected scientist. I have warned you both about your behaviors but I see now that I have been far too lenient with you two. It's gotten to a point that one of your fellow students had to be sent to the hospital. I would not be surprised if Mr and Mrs Durand decides to go for legal action against you both." Principal Anderson told the both of them.

They waited for the punishment of maybe a few weeks detention but what happened shocked them:

"You both can consider yourselves suspended indefinitely, when you do return expect about two months of detention!" Principal Anderson told them firmly as they were now up in protesting.

"Wait Principal Anderson, what about your big game in the finals? The Panthers need us?" Flash protested as Principal Anderson slammed her desk to shut them both up.

"You both can consider your spots on the football team forfeit, you will be banned from any extracurricular activity including the football team! I am not pleased to see that you sent one of your fellow students to the hospital and you seem only concerned with your spots on a football team! " Principal Anderson in a tone that told them quite clearly that it was the end of the matter.

Soon enough they were being escorted off the school premises by their parents to await the punishments their parents would give them once they got home. However they were thinking their situation was unfair and did not give much thought to their usual bullying target who was sent to hospital.

*PB*

Peter groaned a bit as he felt his eyes widening, he began rubbing his eyes some more only to see his vision becoming much clearer. He then found he was able to see just as clearly if not more than he did than when he was wearing his glasses.

He then saw that he was in some sort of hospital bed and in front of him wee his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, they looked extremely relieved to see that he was waking up and saw that there was a doctor who had to stop them from grasping him into a hug. "Uncle Ben, Aunt May... last I remember I was pushed down some stairs at the lab... how long was I out?" Peter asked feeling a bit more energetic and lively than he had before.

"Three hours Mr Parker, you were taken from Octavius Labs to here and Doctor Octavius warned us that you may have been contaminated from an escaped test arachnid. Though it's a miracle to see you awake so soon, not long ago you looked like your body would be in a coma for a while and yet the vital signs are saying that you are perfectly healthy again..." explained the doctor in disbelief. He kept looking to the machine and double checking it certain there was a mistake somewhere.

"You gave us quite a scare son, I got the call at home and I went down to the FEAST shelter to pick up and tell May in person. The man at the door phoned May to tell her and you should have seen her running towards the front desk to meet me, she could have given that Flash a run for his money!" Ben told Peter while putting his arm on the shoulder of May.

May worked at the FEAST Soup Kitchen in Chinatown, New York. The FEAST (Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training) Project was a series of soup kitchens and homeless shelters set up and run by millionaire philanthropist Martin Li, owner of Li Enterprises.

"Nice to see you perfectly fine after your little ordeal Mr Parker." said a voice and Peter paused and was shocked to see that Otto Octavius had been sitting at the side of the room. "Sorry for how it happened, I came here to make sure you were okay and to let your aunt and uncle know that I will be taking care of your medical bills." Otto told Peter apologetically as he walked over.

"What about your lab Doctor Octavius?" Peter asked once he found his voice, he was still finding it hard to believe that one of his science heroes was taking the time to visit him in hospital!

"Please Mr Parker; I have my staff members under a certain schedule of efficiency with Living brain having the number to call me. I have made it so that my lab practically runs itself." Otto replied with a confident smile.

Soon after the doctor did some more tests and collaborated them with more doctors, he then faced them and said "well... you look like you are going to be just fine Mr Parker... somehow... call if there are any problems and if you can sign out, you will all be free to leave. Just be careful out there." The doctor then stated giving them the good news.

They said goodbye and Peter could feel his vision getting funny and some sort of strange feeling going off in his head, instinctively he jumped out of the way and pushed Ben and May back so they were not hit by an out of control man on his bike. Peter then felt his vision returning.

"Good senses there Pete, didn't think you would become so acrobatic out of the hospital." May commented and shared a chuckle with Ben. Peter joined in as they got a taxi home. Peter then deciding to message Miles on his phone:

 **I'm out of the hospital now Miles, come over as soon as you can.**

They soon got to their apartment and Ben and May insisted on walking Peter to his room. They told him to call if they needed him. Peter then thought about how he was feeling at the moment, somehow he felt being better than ever after getting out of the hospital.

Somehow feeling strong he went to his desk and was surprised to see that he was able to start lifting it now problem. Amazed he began jumping about and running around his room. When his hand got to the wall he felt it a bit stick to it. He then put his other hand on the wall and then felt himself climb ing up it with his knees to the wall.

" _I am acting like a spider now... a spider bit me after I fell down the stairs... was it a science experiment giving me powers?_ " Peter thought in his head excitedly as he now climbed into the roof.

He then went to his window and climbed out of it. He then began testing himself by walking the area around his wall. He then climbed himself back into the window as a passing by elderly man with glasses, a grey moustache and grey hair spotted him.

"I miss the 60s..." the man muttered as he just walked away.

Peter then decided to climb back onto the roof as he then saw the door open and Miles came in looking excited. "Peter, we were so worried about you after the ambulance took you away! The principal told us that we got the rest of the day off, I wanted to talk to dad about visiting you when I got the message. I could not believe it but your aunt and uncle told me themselves that you were fine and dandy. How are you man..." Miles shouted excitedly only for his face to freeze when he saw Peter on teh wall.

He then jumped down landing on his feet. "You were on the ceiling just now..." Miles muttered as matter of factly.

"I know, watch this!" Peter told Miles with a smile as he then showed him putting his bed up and down and doing the same to his desk. "I think the spider that bit me was a science experiment and it must have done this to me!" Peter told him beaming.

"You have super powers!" Miles exclaimed with a face of excitement looking like he could jump up and down.

"I know!" Peter told him looking like he could do the same.

*PB*

Gwen was furiously listening to the rock music on her phone as she was being driven home by her dad; he had gotten the call from his wife Helen about the students being sent back due to the incident. "Really sorry for what happened to your friend Gwen, though perhaps now the school will finally do something to curb the attitudes of Mr Thompson and Mr King." George told Gwen who took out her earphones to listen to him.

"Stupid jerks, should have socked them one a long time ago, perhaps that would have teach them a lesson about picking on smaller kids..." Gwen muttered making George sigh. Gwen rolled her eyes knowing the lecture she was going to get.

"You know you can't do stuff like that Gwen, not only because fighting in school leads to trouble but you could seriously hurt them." George told Gwen who began muttering that they would deserve it. "You could bring a lot of unwanted attention to yourself Gwen which could leave you to trouble. You know I always fear that some guy in a suit would come to our door to take you away." George told Gwen who sighed.

Soon they reached their house where George's wife Helen was waiting for them, Helen and George shared a kiss as George went back into his police car to go back to work. He gave them a wave as he drove off.

"Shame about what happened to Mr Parker, still Gwen if you need to talk to someone about it then I will be here." Helen told Gwen and Gwen responded by giving her a quick nod. He then walked up to her room and shut the door. She figured she would rest before giving a text to Dolly.

Gwen looked around at the various music posters that adjourned her room, finding a hobby in her music did help her a lot when she was still getting used to her new adopted family and home. She then sat down on the bed right next to an orange cat with a yellow streak in his fur.

The cat had been asleep and was awakened by Gwen sitting down, Gwen smiled as she took the startled cat into her arms. "Sorry if I woke up Streaky, guess I need someone to talk to. At the field trip, one of the nice nerds at my school got sent to the hospital. It was because of two thugs in my class, Flash and Carl King. Wish I good give them a good beating for this, but I will not let them keep picking on Peter like this..." Gwen told Streaky as she took him into her arms.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was a normal girl again where I didn't have to concern myself with hiding myself while keeping a secret about me and my world famous cousin..." Gwen muttered to Streaky who kept purring but looked like she was listening to her.

She missed her old life and family back home, on the planet Krypton, she missed just being Kara Zor El.

 **Yes since I have just made it plain obvious now: I got this idea about more than a year ago when looking at this toy I had of the cartoon Supergirl. I realized how most she looked like Gwen Stacy and I have this idea brewing for a while. Dolly Granger comes from the miniseries Supergirl: Being Super and I highly recommend it. Supergirl will be having her own origin at the same time as Spidey has his. Peter will be a superhero fanboy here like in the MCU but still he will have a lesson about responsibility soon enough.**


	4. Great Power

The next morning Peter was lying on his bed loving on an online comic book forum while on his mobile phone. " _No way, you seriously get a few days off from school?_ " Miles asked on the other end of the conversation. Peter smiled as he looked down on the webpage that he was on.

"It's true Miles, yesterday afternoon Uncle Ben phoned to school to say that I was back from the hospital all healthy. Principal Anderson refused to believe I could be in any shape to return to school and pretty much said I got a couple of days off from school. I was really looking forward to that pop quiz on physic tomorrow too..." Peter replied with a shrug on his end.

" _Same old Pete, still wonder how the Principal would react that you got super powers after getting out of the hospital. Thought of a name yet? The Human Spider? Crime Fighting Spider? Anyway, I have to go. Dad is insisting I carpool with him again so lucky you gets to miss out on that..._ " Miles told him causing Peter to laugh as Miles hung up.

Peter went back to his laptop and Uncle Ben entered, he went to see what Peter was looking at and was surprised at the language used. "It's a message board for the Warrior Angel movie, his girlfriend survived in the movie and a lot of fans are not happy." Peter explained to his bewildered godfather.

"Sheesh, I wonder how people would react if there was a Charlotte's Web movie where she survived or if Lenny survived in Of Mice & Men." Ben commented as Peter shrugged with a smile. "You really like the Superheroes, don't you Peter." Ben asked him sitting next to him on his bed.

"OF course, Superman can catch a falling plane and Batman has those cool gadgets. Wonder Woman has that lasso and her sword; I would love to see what constructs I would make if I had Green Lantern's ring..." Peter told him excitedly causing Ben to chuckle. Peter then saw that Ben then shook his head and put on a serious face.

Peter then looked as Ben cleared his breath, it was clear that Ben had something he wanted to say to him and that it would be serious. Wondering what it could be considering he was just asked about superheroes.

"Yes, people like to talk about the costumes, powers and gadgets that they all have. But I want to ask you, do you know whats the most important thing about them superheroes? The most important thing to focus on the phrase?" Ben asked him and Peter gave a shake of his head. He was not quite sure what his Uncle Ben was getting at.

"It's the Hero part, what makes them superheroes is not just the great power they but what they do with it. Superman could easily use his great powers to terrorize anyone he disagrees with and he doesn't have to intervene and save lives; but he chooses to do so anyway. The great power that some people are gifted with comes with a great responsibility. What you choose to do or not do with that great power can make all the difference." Ben told him as he then stood up.

"Okay Uncle Ben... I will remember that..." Peter told him hesitantly wondering if Ben suspected that something changed with Peter. Ben smiled as he patted Peter on the shoulder.

"Remember champ, that great power also comes with a choice. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, people can choose to be ordinary or they can choose to be extraordinary. The choice is always yours Peter." Ben told him as he then left the room and closed the door. He then went to see May off as she would be on her way to work.

"Heard what you said but do you think whatever happened at the Lab changed him that much? You think he will be okay with whatever had been done to him? Should we call Doctor Octavius' lab to do another check up on him?" May asked concerned but Ben put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulders.

"Peter will be fine with whatever he does with whatever happened or didn't happened to him. We will just be on the lookout if he starts spouting extra arms or something." Ben told her as she chuckled. Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek as then left.

*PB*

The next afternoon Peter was whistling while walking down the street, he had been walking next to some scaffolding when he felt his senses going off again as well as his vision. He jumped out of the way as a falling brick had landed where he was.

"Sorry about that kid!" shouted the builder from up above the scaffolding, Peter gave a quick wave to him as he went off. He then went past an alley and saw a thug harassing a guy. The thug was asking about the other guy being a snitch.

Peter was getting a bit angry about this and wanted to walk in there and beat up the thug. But he didn't have any costume and the guy would know who he was if he escaped. He would be in a position to come after him again...

Getting an idea he looked in his sleeves to see his Web-Shooter devices, he wanted to try and do some field testing. Hiding behind a trash can he aimed his wrist at the thug's leg and then shot out a web.

The web attached itself to the leg and Peter pulled, the unsuspecting thug had now fallen and landed on his back. Peter then aimed his other wrist at the thug on the ground and fired. The guy was stuck to the ground by a web and the other guy then got the chance to escape as Peter ran away.

The thug would be spending some time to think about what he done while he waited for the half hour before the web dissolved. Looking quite proud of himself. He then walked off; perhaps when he got his own costume and codename he should be using his Web-Shooters for gadgets.

It would be quite handy.

He then called Miles on his phone only for it to ask him to leave a message. Peter spoke to it saying "Miles, it's Peter. My Web-Shooters are working quite well; I think they may come in handy. But you know when my senses go off when there is trouble about to happen? I think we might need to work on that as it gets hard to see when it happens, perhaps goggles will help in the costume. Will call you back buddy. Over and out."

Peter then walked off wanting to see something else he could do, not much was happening at the moment. He decided he would start to head home if he didn't find something soon.

He came across a local convenience store but saw that several masked men began running to the door of the store with guns. Peter paused with a bit of fear; sure he had super strength now but these guys were armed.

He didn't want to get hurt or worst and was not sure he could handle this. Besides the police could take care of this. This was not his problem. He then began walking away and stopped when he saw several police cars had started to drive into the area.

Yeah, they could take care of this no problem. Still he wanted to take a look to make sure no one was going to get hurt. He went to look in the store window only to be greeted by a sight that would shock him for life...

*PB*

A small while ago, at the convenience store Gwen was waiting in line to buy some gum, she felt her phone go off and looked at it. Primitive devices compared to what they had on Krypton, but just like the subjects at school she was able to cope with it okay. He then read it and saw she had gotten a text from Dolly:

 **G, you have to help. My folks insist on having a country karaoke family night.**

Gwen fought back a laugh, Dolly's parents were big fans of country music and named their daughter Dolly in hopes that she could go on to be a country star. She then began typing away.

 **Wish I can help Dolly but I am busy.**

 **Come on G, they expect me to sing Take Me Home, Country Road. I need saving.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I hate you.**

 **You know you don't.**

 **Next time you need help, remember this.**

Gwen was about to walk forward into the line but almost ended up walking in the man in front of her. She then pocketed her phone and faced the man as he turned around; she then began telling him "sorry about that Mr..."

She then paused when she recognized the man as Peter's Uncle Ben as she had seen him pick up Peter from school before, "It's alright Miss..." Ben told her assuredly when he recognized her. "You're Gwen Stacy from Peter's school, Peter tells me about you all the time." Ben told her shaking her head while she was feeling a bit weirded out.

"Sorry about what happened to Peter, how is he?" Gwen asked wanting to know about how Peter was and was a bit surprised to see that Ben was still looking quite cheerful.

"Got out of the hospital later that day with a clean bill of health, if it wasn't for that the Principal insisted he take some days off Peter would have return at school the next day." Ben explained to Gwen's immense shock. Gwen was looking like Ben had not told her that the sun and the moon had never ever existed.

Peter had falling down a set of stairs, gotten bitten by a test subject and falling into a coma. There was no way he would have been perfectly healthy the very same day. Did the spider change him or something?

Before she could ask for more details then marched in several masked people with guns, most of the customers had started going out as several of the men went to the counter. The men then began firing their guns into the air telling everyone to get onto the ground.

Before Ben and Gwen could leave two of the men then guarded the entrance of the store and told the two to get on the ground with their and behind their heads. "You two are our hostages, we shoot if the police comes anywhere near the entrance." The leader of the masked men then shouted as he then pointed to the frightened man at the counter who had his hands in the air.

The leader then began shouting to have all the money cleared from the cashier, Gwen was feeling a bit scared and in feeling like she was in a quandary. She could easily take care of these men herself and the guns had no threat towards her. But it would involve exposing her powers.

Ben began nudging her to get behind him, Gwen quietly did so and Ben pointed to the guards who were now checking the windows for the police. They left the front door unguarded so they then began trying to run for it.

"Hey wait!" the man next to the leader shouted and he ended up fitting his gun with the bullet heading for Gwen. Ben noticed and jumped in front of her taking the bullet as it went through his stomach and felt his eyes closing.

Gwen yelled startling the masked men as they then began panicking at the sight of it. They then began running through the door to try and escape only to run into the police officers. The leader and the killer then began running through the back of the counter to go through the back exit to escape.

" _No, no... This cannot possibly get any worse_..." Gwen thought only to notice Peter was staring at the window in horror and rushed in. He then began cradling his uncle's body only to see that he was dead. Gwen slowly went to try and console the grieving teenager but then police came in to investigate.

Peter then ran out and Gwen walked out when one of the police officers told her that they would take care of this. Gwen tried to look for Peter not having the mental strength to try using her super senses or X-Ray vision but then her mouth widened in horror as tears escaped her eyes.

" _Peter's uncle died taking a bullet for me, a bullet he had no way of knowing would just bounce off me..._ " Gwen thought as the ramifications continued in her head.

" _Peter lost his uncle... For no reason..._ "

*PB*

Peter had ran out of the store in grief and ran until he was in an area of trees. He then began kicking them thinking about how unfair it was. His Uncle Ben was just killed. He should have stopped them before... if only he did...

He might still have his uncle...

He noticed he could see the two last masked people running to a hidden car that they had parked so they could make a getaway from the back exit of the store. It drove off and his grief went to rage.

They were not going to get away with this...

He then began running after them shouting at them to stop. He noticed a littered large paper bag so he took it and quickly put it on his head. Quickly tearing just two holes for his eyes he then began running after the car again.

It was getting to the road so he quickly fired off his two web-shooters at the car which hit the sides of the back. He then began pulling at the webs with his enormous strength. He ended pulling apart the back of the car.

He screamed in frustration as he climbed up a tree and seeing the branch of another one he then aimed a web at it and then jumped off the tree. He had to admit how amazing it felt to swing like Tarzan. He then jumped off and managed to land on the car.

He then went to the window as the guys hit the brakes of the car. Peter smashed the window with his hands and pulled them both out of their seats. The guys didn't think they would ever be trembling in fear of a guy with a paper bag for a mask but there was a first time for everything.

"You killed a guy when you robbed that store, why!" Peter screamed at them as they were looking terrified. "I asked why?" Peter shouted again as the leader spoke up.

"We didn't intend to actually have anyone get hurt, we owed money so it was supposed to be a simple robbery. We quickly take the money from teh cashier and escape through the back... No one was supposed to die..." the leader told Peter as he felt like he should beat them to an inch of their lives or worst. But...

Would Uncle Ben approve? Would he want Peter to use his new great power to take vengeance like this?

Peter calmed down and decided that he would let the cops take care of them; the two were not worth it. He then placed the guys on the hood of the car and used a web from his Web-Shooters to stick them to it. He police cars coming not far away so he decided to run away from it.

He began walking to clear his head while disposing of his makeshift mask in a bin; he was ignoring messages on his phone. It was clear that this no fun and games like he thought it would be. He thought having powers like this would just be fun neglecting their responsibility wasn't so fun.

He then remembered Uncle Ben's words from before and decided it's time he took them seriously. No one would die from his inaction or cowardice again.

While finally calming down he made his way to his apartment building where there was a police car. He got to his apartment room to see his Aunt May on the couch with her hands on her head. She noticed him and they shared a hug so they could grieve together. Jefferson Morales was there to put a comforting sympathetic hand on Peter's shoulder.

 **So anyone else catch the Captain Marvel trailer? It looks like the movie will be a bit different from what I was expecting, even with everything that had been revealed beforehand. Excited for this movie but then again I usually am for the Superhero movies that come out.**

 **So it seems like Carol had been with the Kree for a while before coming back to Earth as an amnesiac. I swear that I hope it doesn't lead to an amnesia plot for Carol in the comics like how they for the past few years like to make changes to the comics or promote in books characters that are popular in the movies. Like that time they briefly had Rhodey be Iron Patriot, Shuri getting her own comic, Star Lord getting the MCU look or the Defenders comic that had the Netflix lineup. I think DC had done the same a little when they made the Supergirl Rebirth (though it is still good) comic to be similar to the TV show. It even says on the first trade that it's sure to appeal to the shows' fans.**


	5. First Day

" _Garfield High School celebrates five years of its hardworking principal, retired Olympic Gold Medalist Jefferson Pierce..._ "

" _Crush Hogan is set to defend his NYWF Heavyweight Championship against Grizzly in next Sunday's main event. That and we have the 'Pep' Morgan Memorial Battle Royal. Only on Pay Per View..._ "

" _And remember, be a hero by remembering you're not!_ "

" _The Excalibur Mission has been put forth, the mission is being led by noted STAR Labs scientist Hank Henshaw..._ "

Gwen was surfing through the channels on the family TV, while lying on the couch. It had been three days since Ben Parker had been murder and she had been angry and upset, mostly at herself. A nice friendly kid at her school lost his parental figure, and it was all thanks to her having to hide who she was and what she could do.

It was a Saturday morning and Gwen not feeling like she should do much. She saw Helen enter the room with a tray of snacks for her. "You really need to eat Gwen honey; Kryptonian or not you still need to take care of yourself." Helen told Gwen softly putting it next to her.

"Sorry for worrying you Mum, I just feel so useless. My birth parents sent me here with instructions to be the guardian and teacher of my baby cousin; I land here after being in cryogenic sleep to find out my cousin no longer needed me as a teacher. I try to be normal here but doing so gets a man killed, I feel so useless!" Gwen shouted on the verge of screaming.

"You know, George was all for you keeping your powers secret and you being normal for the rest of your life. But after Superman himself entrusted us to look after you after we found your ship, I think he always knew where your destiny lied. He went through all the effort of having a fake background for you, getting help from guys he would rather see in prison. He will be proud of whatever you decided to be. Remember, your cousin doesn't have the monopoly of being super." Helen told her softly putting a comforting hand on her shoulders.

Helen then placed a key next to her and Kara's eyes widened when she saw it was the key to the attic. "Don't worry about your dad finding out, I will convince him." Helen assured her as she then left.

Gwen slowly picked up the key to the attic, after deciding to have the snacks first she then went up the stairs.

She was directly behind where the attic was, she then focused on floating up until her head was directly below where the attic door was. Using the key she opened the door and went in.

Turning on the light she then looked to where there was a tarp covered large shape. She then tossed it aside to see the dusty old black rocket that she had came to Earth on. She then dusted off the side of the rocket to see the S Shield that served as the coat of arms for the House of El. There was Kryptonian writing underneath it.

" _To think it has been so long since I have seen the writing of my homeworld..._ " Kara thought as she then recited from the writing " **Blood Bonds Us All** ". The motto of the House of El.

She then went to the trunk of the rocket and opened it up. She was remembering one of the last things her biological father Zor El had said to her:

" _In the rocket you will find a scout uniform, ambassador uniforms of the explorers of Krypton's past. The glory days, hopefully you and Kal can bring these back. They are designed to fit your form._ "

She then got out a set of clothes from it and changed into it, the suit seem to be changing its size to fit her. She was now wearing a dark blue bodysuit with the S Shield on it, a yellow belt, a red skirt, a red cape and red boots. Soon she was flying out of the attic's entrance and then through the open window. Scaring Streaky in the process as he was fast asleep on the window sill.

She had felt more free and alive than she had been in quite a long while.

*PB*

 **Earlier That Day**

On that Saturday morning, Peter had gotten some time to mourn with Aunt May. But now it was time for him to try out this using his super powers to honor his uncle's memory. He was in Miles's room at his house wearing the Web-Shooters as well as having changed into the superhero suit that they had put together. They had scrounged together the money they had to put this costume together.

Peter was wearing a red hooded jumper that Miles had a spider logo and web pattern stitched in, a red ski mask, goggles to help his focus when his 'Spider Sense' (as they decided to call it), blue track bottoms, red boots and red gloves which had the top of them cut so he could crawl up walls.

Peter looked in the mirror and excitedly told Miles "I think I look boss considering what budget we had for this, so I now go out and do this Spider-Man thing!" they had put together several name ideas and decided that this was the best one that they could come up with.

Peter then waved to Miles as he then leaped out the window, and then caught the wall to climb down. He then jumped down as Miles yelled after him "go get him Pete... Spider-man!" Miles had caught himself just in time but there was hardly anyone noticing and Miles had not shouted that loud.

Peter then began running down the streets with people giving him weird looks. The looks turned stunned as Peter shot out a web to attach itself to a building to a lamp post so he could swing on up and then began doing the same. He then reached the higher buildings so he could now freely swing around.

He heard shouts asking for someone not to be hurt, he then looked down at an alley to see three thugs were harassing two people who looked like they were in sleeping bags. "You know the rules, this neighborhood is my neighborhood so you have to pay a fee if you want to live in this alley. If you don't have any money then you get a beating!" threatened the leader of a trio a large man with a lead pipe.

Peter then jumped down so he was in front of the trio. The trio then bursted into laughter as the two homeless people looked confused. "We have some Halloween reject who thinks he should play superhero." The leader told his two friends as they kept laughing. The leader told Peter who stood there confidently "I tell you what, my boys and I are feeling generous so run away and mind your own business, then I will let you go..."

The leader was caught unprepared when Peter forced the lead pipe out of his hands. Then to the shock of those nearby Peter then effortlessly bended the pipe into a pretzel shape. Peter then used it to smack the leader in the head. "Here is my counter offer buddy, you and your friends go away and never bother these poor people again and I will let you with your dignity intact." Peter told the leader kneeling down.

"You don't scare us you freak, we will sort you out..." the leader snarled at Peter only to turn around to see that his two men had ran away in fear. "Come back you cowards..." the leader shouted and then faced Peter furious only to be kicked in the gut.

Peter then used his Web-shooters to keep shooting at the leader until he stuck to the wall. "Thank you for that!" one of the two homeless people then told Peter as they ran up to him. Peter was taken aback by the hug they pulled him into. "You think we would be able to call you again, my brother and I have nowhere else to go..." the other one told Peter as he thought of an idea.

"I got a better plan..." Peter said as he then motioned for them to hold onto his back which they done so. Peter then ran out and managed to find the strength to start web slinging away. He left the leader of the thugs who was demanding that they let him out of the web.

Peter then tried to focus on web slinging and be careful as the two passengers were screaming. Citizens passing by caught sight of them and some got video footage or photos from their phones. He then made his way to the Chinatown neighborhood and then landed in front of the FEAST shelter. Soon the two people got off as some staff at the shelter came out to welcome them in.

"We will never be able to replay you for this!" one of them said as they gave him one last grateful hug before going in. Peter was smiling behind his mask but then heard something. He saw some scaffolding at a building and one of the builders had tripped. He was holding on so Peter quickly web slinged towards the scaffolding and caught the man as he lost his grip.

He then brought the man to the ground as there was a crowd gathering. "Thanks but who are you?" the man asked as Peter saw there were people taking pictures and videos.

"Just call me Spider-Man!" Peter said as he then began web slinging away again. Peter smiled when he thought about the people he just helped and saved.

*PB*

At the NYPD Police Station nearing the end of their shift, Jefferson and George were at their desks looking at the TV monitor. It was showing a news report of the appearance of Spider-Man using one of the phone videos footage. "Well I would struggle to give the costume anymore than a 5 out of 10, but the presentation of it I would give it a perfect score for that." Jefferson stated with a small smile as George frowned looking at him disapprovingly.

"Please don't advocate for them Jefferson, I swear more of them pop up everyday and one of these days one of them will mess up big time." George responded looking up from the paperwork he was finishing.

"Come on George, the Spider guy was just being a good samaritan. Surely you can't be against that?" Jefferson asked him facing his friend. He knew George was not the biggest fan of superheroes.

"Sure, but his costume shows he is just an amateur. He might not be so lucky next time he decides to butt in and may just make things work. People like us and normal rescue workers have our training for a reason." George dryly told making Jefferson frown. "I mean I think the people are starting to get the impression that becoming a Metahuman gives them a free pass to be like the Justice League." George continued on as Jefferson shook his head.

"The Justice League inspires people and I see that as a good thing. I bet you can't argue that without them, we may have a hard time the next time aliens decide to invade or if a mad scientist creates an army of giant robots." Jefferson told him and smiled when he saw George grumble. "I remember when Miles and his bud Peter played superheroes all the time, there was a sleepover where I joined in and they made me be that guy with the cold gun that the Flash fights." Jefferson told him leaning back on his desk.

"I am not arguing that they do some good that others can't do, but we have people like that Bat in Gotham." George told Jefferson shaking his head. "I hear that the police in Gotham not only tolerate his presence but actively work with him." George frowned shaking his head.

"Gotham? You mean one of the worst cities in the world, especially before the bat. Don't get me wrong, I am all against vigilante justice but you know before he came around that place was crawling with criminals, corrupt cops and crooked politicians. He made a difference in that city." Jefferson told him and George sighed, he knew he needed a better example than that.

Then the police monitor was showing a breaking news story of a boat out in the water near Manhattan, that had a leak on it. The monitor showed the boat being caught by a flying figure in a red cape. George sighed as he went back to his paperwork.

The footage then showed the figure picking up the boat and putting it on dry land. The camera crew went in for a closer look to show the figure was a girl with a familiar S Shield. "What do you know George, there's another new one. Looks like Superman has a kid sister or something!" Jefferson told George and his eyes widened. He then faced the monitor and has his mouth wide open.

 **Supergirl's suit is the one from the TV show and the DC Rebirth comic. Plus the Spidey outfit is a combination of the MCU Homemade suit (I have made it no secret I love that suit, I even have the action figure of it) and the wrestling suit from the first Sam Raimi movie.**


	6. Reactions

Late that afternoon at the main office at Octavius Labs, Otto Octavius had been finishing off some paperwork while he had his TV on. The report had been on the rescue by the new girl sporting the S Shield of Superman.

Otto normally didn't like to focus much attention on the Superhumans, he was grateful for them to be around when the day needed saving but he preferred the products of science successes than the products of science accidents.

Plus the questions of whether he was involved with the Superman Theory, they really annoyed him and he cursed the day it was first brought up.

He was about to turn the TV off when he saw that the reporter for the Daily Bugle Communications TV network, a blonde haired man called Eddie Brock showed footage of Spider-Man in front of the FEAST Shelter. His eyes widened and he upped the volume of his TV while thinking to himself " _something tells me that this is you Mr Parker..._ "

He listened to Eddie's report:

" _But this 'Supergirl' is not the only new costumed Hero that made their appearance today. Found today bringing two homeless people to the FEAST Shelter in Chinatown, New York as well as stopping a car crash. This 'Spider-Man' as he calls himself was said to have brought the two Individuals after saving them from being attacked by a trio of thugs..._ "

Otto focused on the footage but listened as Eddie went on:

" _I have a statement from Daily Bugle Communications founder, owner and CEO J. Jonah Jameson who is discouraging activity of the masked individuals with strange powers we all call Superheroes, he feels it sets a dangerous precedent for the impressionable youth._ "

Otto was deep in thought as he contemplated this turn of events. " _The costume is clearly something that a teenager would be able to put together, plus didn't the news report of your uncle's tragic murder... claim two of the culprits were found in a web like substance? If this isn't an open and shut conclusion, I don't know what is._ " Otto thought as the TV then showed an Asian man in a black business suit in an office. The footage was of Martin LI, the owner of the FEAST shelters who agreed to make a statement:

" _The two rescued individuals: Marcus and Mallory are now in safe hands. This Spider-Man just appeared today but I just want to say this and hope it goes back to him; any friend of New York's homeless population is a friend of mine._ "

Otto decided to turn off his TV and he then saw his phone ringing. He looked at the Caller ID and saw it was May Durand. He answered the phone and said "Mrs Durand, first let me offer my condolences for your husband's tragic death." Otto heard a sigh as May responded.

" _Thanks Doctor Octavius, but there is something i want to speak to you about. I heard the news and well... I believe Peter may have been changed thanks to the visit to your lab. He had seemed to be more energetic and active after he had woken up and..._ " Otto put on a sad smile as he guessed where this was going.

"You heard of this Spider-Man and like me, you know who it must be underneath that mask. The punks responsible for your husband's killer were found in a web, was he not? So the clues have been put together. You want me to try and cure him of his new abilities?" Otto asked as May took a minute to think it over.

" _A part of me wants Peter back to normal but I think he has really taken Ben's death to heart and wants to help out, I know this must be irresponsible of me but I want to let him cope in his own way. Still I don't want to let him know that I know until I feel I have to step in, I can't believe I am asking this but you think you can build something to help him? Like a protective suit or something, if I am going to irresponsibly let him do this then I can at least he has better protection than the suit he put together himself._ " May told him and Otto then thought it over perplexed.

There was a protective while alloy he had been working on, plus a computerized lenses design...

"I will see what I can come up with and I will contact you later when I have something, plus Mrs Parker I assure you this secret will stay between us." Otto assured May with a smile.

" _Thanks Doctor Octavius, you don't know how much this means to me._ " May told him before hanging up. Otto then put his phone away and went back to finishing his paperwork.

He had a new project to focus on, it seems. He may not a big fan of the Superhumans, but he was willing to give help to a promising young man...

*PB*

Gwen had flown back to her house at great speed, after making sure no one was watching she went through the back window of the house and made her way back to her room. She felt ecstatic, finally she was able to cut free and hide her powers. She could go out and help people like her cousin Kal could.

She then decided to go onto her laptop and looked on Twitter; she had a small smile when she saw that people were talking about a new masked hero calling himself Spider-Man and this new girl with Superman's S shield. She was happy that it looked like someone else decided to start using their powers to help people at the same at time as her; perhaps they could team up at some point.

She saw posts to news reports that started calling this figure 'Supergirl'. Gwen rolled her eyes at the name, still it had a ring to it and it's not like she wanted to hide her association with Kal. She saw a tweet from a classmate called Vanessa Kapatelis:

 **If there's a Supergirl, then do you think there could be a Wonder Girl? I would love to be Wonder Girl!**

Gwen had a smirk to this; Vanessa was the biggest Wonder Woman fan that she knew. She had been to her house and was blown away at all the merchandise she had. She then heard her phone going off and saying she had gotten a text; she read it and saw it was form her dad:

 **Coming home now, we will talk in the morning when I have a clear head.**

Gwen sighed as she shook her head and sat down on her bed, this might not go well...

 **The next chapter will be an interlude to help set up a future villain.**


End file.
